Doing Something Right
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: Rose is trying get the Doctor out of the TARDIS for a date night, but he's reluctant. Leaving his sweet little girl in the care of Jack Harkness isn't exactly his idea of a stress-free evening. That being said, that sweet little girl won't let her daddy break a promise. AU sequel/companion piece to "That Fantastic Little Girl". Obvious Nine/Rose


**At the insistence of several reviewers on my other story _That Fantastic Little Girl,_ I decided that and AU was in order. I've gotten FAR to attached to the daughter I gave Nine and Rose for that story, and NEEDED to write something with her in it. Ergo, we have this little beauty. It's short, but I like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excluding the adorable Time Lord/Human offspring present within this story.**

**Enjoy Lovelies!**

* * *

"And remember to have her in bed by 9:00!" The Doctor called over his shoulder to Jack as Rose pulled him out the door.

"Come on, Doctor! They'll be fine! S'not like they'll burn the TARDIS down!" Rose admonished. It had taken her forever and day to convince the Doctor that Jack was capable enough to take care of their daughter for a night so they could go out and have a real, proper date.

Now they were finally heading out the door and the last of the Time Lords was having a certifiable panic attack at leaving his baby girl all alone with the notorious Captain Jack Harkness. Grandma Jackie was one thing, but just the thought of Mr. Anything-with-a-postcode babysitting _his_ child was enough to make him squirm. No matter how much Rose reassured him or however many promises Jack made, he was almost positive that they would come home to see their baby battered and bruised.

By now Rose was straining herself trying to get him out the door, both hands in a death-grip on his leather-clad arm. She knew he wouldn't budge before he was certain their daughter was safe, but he had promised, and if Rose Tyler was one thing, it was stubborn. She would hold him to his promise until her lungs gave out, for all she cared.

Watching all this unfold from the captain's chair was the source of the problem. Tabatha observed her parents in amusement, Daddy listing instructions for Uncle Jack they'd already heard and Mummy trying to drag him out the door. Noticing that Mummy was getting rather frustrated, she decided that she would try to convince Daddy to leave, herself.

She jumped down from the seat and dashed over to the adults, though she unfortunately misjudged the distance and ended up face-planting into her father's stomach. Her presence alone seemed to calm him. She smiled brightly up at him, her big brown eyes sparkling with childish mischief and laughter.

"Sorry, Daddy!" She giggled, not really sounding sorry at all. The Doctor chuckled at her antics, running a hand through her straight dark hair.

"S'alright, Sweetheart," He said tenderly. "Now what's wrong? You want us to stay? Rose, I think she wants us to stay. We can go out another night, but we should stay here tonigh-" he was interrupted by a sharp tug on his jumper. He looked down at the little girl, now pouting up at him.

"No," she said firmly. "You promised to take Mummy out, and you're gonna! I'll be fine; I'll make sure Uncle Jack doesn't wreck anything." She declared, taking charge of the situation.

The Doctor sighed in a mixture adoration for this tiny, stubborn person he had helped create and resignation at the fact that he'd have to leave her. Only six years old and she'd already had her fair share of running and face-offs with monsters, and he could handle that. Whenever they were off having an adventure, saving some planet in some star system in some galaxy far from her birthplace on Earth, he felt confident that she would be safe, because he had always been there to protect her. The only thing that really scared him was not being there to save her from the monsters that would want to hurt her. But, he concluded, she had Jack to look after her, and if he was going to trust one person besides himself or Rose to keep Tabatha safe and out of harms way, it was Jack Harkness.

He kneeled down to her height, and gave her the brightest grin he could muster, and she shot an identical one back at him. There was no question of from whom she inherited her brilliant smile, as it was clear as day to anyone who saw them together. There was no mistaking her for anyone else's child but his own; no doubt in his mind that she was his greatest accomplishment.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked one more time to be certain.

"I'll be fantastic." She assured him, beaming happily. "You?" She asked, just to make sure her daddy wasn't going to back out again.

"I'll be fantastic, too." He replied, an underlying tone of promise in his words. He would try to have fun tonight and not worry for his baby's safety, if only to see that marvelous smile on her face. Tabatha nodded once in confirmation, her mouth set in an upward curve, and let go of her father's jumper, stepping away.

The Doctor stood back up to his full height, and turned to his Precious Rose. He took her small hand in his large callused one, and tugged _her_ out the door. He glanced over his shoulder to say goodbye, and watched Tabatha waving at them wildly as Jack closed the TARDIS door.

He heard Rose giggle from his side, and looked down at her to see a spark of mischief in her eye very similar to the one he sees in their daughter's every day.

"What?" He asked her in amusement. Rose giggled, squeezing his hand in her's.

"We're obviously doing something right with her." She remarked with a smile, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. The Doctor shook his head, but grinned all the same.

"We can only hope. And pray that Jack doesn't mess her up."

* * *

**And yes, I am aware that I used American time, but seeing as I AM American, and therefore quite ignorant to the customs of other countries, I had no choice. If anyone knows what that would convert to, I'd be very grateful if you told me so I could make the correction. I like to be accurate in my writing, and this is bugging me.**

**As an aside, in my mind, the Doctor, especially Nine, would be a very protective father. He would worry endlessly about his child unless they told him in no uncertain terms that he has no reason to. **

**Also, I was actually thinking about continuing this in a second chapter, where we get to see all the hijinks Jack and Tabatha get up to alone on the TARDIS, but I still have to figure what they'll actually be doing.**

**And by now, I think I can safely say that this is not the last we will see of Tabatha Tyler. I have a million-and-one ideas with her involved in some way spinning around in my skull.**

**Reviews are my life source! Especially those containing ideas for a Part Two! :D**


End file.
